The Next Generation
by Mockingjay500
Summary: Cleo, Emma and Rikki are grown up and married with daughters. They remember how hard it was growing up as mermaids, and whilst they wouldn't have changed it, they don't want the same future for their girls. But is that really something they can avoid?
1. Chapter 1

_My first H2O 'fic :) Not the most eventful chapter but just so you get an idea of the characters. _

* * *

><p>"Bye mom!" 14 year old Sarah-Louise called out as she ran down the stairs, schoolbag slung over her shoulder.<p>

"Have a good day!" her mom, Emma Dove, called back just before the door slammed. She knew Sarah loved Friday's. Her last lesson of the day was double PE which, now it was summer, was swimming.

Not long after, Sarah reached up and knocked on the door to Jessica-Grace's house. Moments later the door opened and Jess called out goodbye to both her parents. Unlike Sarah's dad, Jess's dad worked at home most days, shut up in the basement which the family had converted into a lab when they moved in.

As Jess picked up her school bag, her mom Cleo McCartney walked out of the kitchen, a brown paper bag in hand.  
>"Don't forget your lunch Jess!" Cleo smiled. "Have a good day girls!" she called as they left the house.<p>

"Come on Jess, don't look so down! It's Friday!"  
>"Yeah, that's the problem! I hate swimming!"<br>Sarah rolled her eyes. Whilst she loved swimming, Jess wasn't so keen. It was probably the only difference the girls had. Their friend Julia on the other hand…

"Julia, you're going to be late!" Rikki Bennet called up the stairs.  
>"I don't care mom! I hate school!" Julia-Mae called back. It was the same thing every day. Julia would rather be hanging out with her friends, and school was <em>not<em> where she wanted to be doing that. Of course, the one place she wanted to go was the one place none of them were allowed for some reason…  
>"Julia, <em>now!<em>" Rikki yelled, before turning to open the front door. Sure enough, walking up the path were Sarah and Jess. "Hey girls, Julia will be done in a moment. You know what she's like!" Rikki and the girls laughed. A few minutes later, Julia stomped down the stairs, dragging her schoolbag behind her. Rikki rolled her eyes. "Have a good day girls!"

At lunch that day, the girls met in their usual spot on the grass. It had the best view of the beach. And Mako Island.  
>"Hey, I have an idea…" Julia began.<br>"Uh oh. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Sarah sighed. Julia's ideas were known for being risky, and often causing the girls to end up in trouble.  
>"No really, you'll love this one!" Julia looked at her friends. "Three words. Us. Camping. Mako."<br>"Julia, you know that's the one place our parents have forbidden us to go. Your parents too!" Jess said.  
>"They don't have to know though! The weather is perfect for camping, we don't <em>really<em> have to lie. We can say we're going on a camping trip for the weekend, they just don't need to know where! Come on, how many times have we been camping before?" She looked at her friends who shrugged. "Exactly. And how many times have they asked where we went? None! They trust that we won't go far!"  
>"But if they find out they won't trust us anymore!" Sarah put in.<br>"Sarah, seriously. What's the chance they will find out? I won't say anything. Will either of you?" Jess and Sarah shook their heads. "Besides, how long have we wanted to go to Mako? I swear it's almost like it's calling to us!" Julia grinned, and before long Sarah and Jess were grinning too. Ok so it was risky, but as Julia said, the chances of their parents finding out were very slim.

* * *

><p><em>So the girls are going camping to Mako. Against their parent's wishes. Who knows what could happen? ;)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it isn't much, just a short chapter of their plans and checking with their parents. Suppose it give you some insight into their family life haha. Hopefully will get the next update up soon (if you review!) ;)

* * *

><p>"Mom, dad, I wanted to ask you both something…" Sarah-Louise started that evening.<br>Her dad, Ash, looked up from his paper.  
>"What is it?"<br>"Well, I was wondering if I could go camping with Jess and Julia for the weekend?"  
>Her mom, Emma, looked over at Ash who nodded.<br>"That's fine Sarah. What are your plans?"  
>Sarah smiled and told her parents how they were going to meet just after lunch on the Saturday, tomorrow. They would spend the afternoon pitching their tent and building a campfire and then they would return home late Sunday afternoon. Of course, she left out that they would be going to Mako and exploring for a lot of the time.<p>

Jessica-Grace had a similar conversation with her parents. Julia-Mae on the other hand…

"Mom, dad, I'm going camping with the girls for the weekend."  
>Her dad, Zane, raised his eyebrows. Her mom, Rikki, rolled her eyes. Her daughter was so much like herself when she was young. Headstrong.<br>"Fine. But I don't really see why I need to…"  
>"Because you're only fourteen, Julia. Continue." Rikki may have been the same when she was young, but she didn't want Julia growing up the same as she had. In more ways than one…<br>Julia sighed and told her parents the plans, also leaving out the parts about Mako. Once she had finished, Zane and Rikki looked at each other and nodded.  
>"That sounds fine." Rikki smiled.<p>

"My parent's said its fine for me to go!" Sarah-Louise said when the girls were on the phone that evening.  
>"Same here. How about you Julia?" Jess asked.<br>"Yeah they were cool with it. This is gonna be so cool!"  
>"Totally!" agreed Jess and Sarah, together.<br>"So, meet at my place?" suggested Sarah  
>"Sure, your house is nearest to the marina!" Rikki said, grinning despite the fact that the others couldn't see her.<br>"Have we got enough money for the boat?" Jess whispered. They had planned earlier that they would split the cost of the boat between the three of them, but they weren't sure how much it cost.  
>"I looked that up earlier. It costs $24 for 24 hours. So $8 each."<br>"I have that." Rikki confirmed.  
>"Me too." Put in Jess.<br>"Same. See you tomorrow then! My place at one o'clock yeah?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Yeah, see you then!"


End file.
